


His Wedding

by Smol_Bean_Haught



Category: One Day at a Time (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Weddings, cuteness, maybe angst?, not between them tho, papi's wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-04 03:41:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17890814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smol_Bean_Haught/pseuds/Smol_Bean_Haught
Summary: Basically my idea of what if Syd was at the wedding at the end of season three.





	His Wedding

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic in almost five years and I need some feedback so I can make the other ideas I have the best I can. I don't have a beta, I try and fix all the mistakes myself. 
> 
> I wrote this while listening to Sleeping At Last so sorry if it got a little sappy.
> 
> I will hopefully be coming back to this in a day or two to fix grammatical errors and make sure everything is alright as it might be a bit choppy because I wrote this at 10pm.

Getting ready for the wedding together was probably going to be one of the best parts of their day. Elena and Syd both knew what was weighing heavily on each other's minds. Whether or not to worry about Elena’s father was a big enough thing by itself but, they were also slightly worried about Penelope’s reaction to going to her ex-husbands wedding to his new wife.

Syd was in a nice black tux with just a flash of green (we all know it makes their eyes pop) with their hair in a half up half down look that was perfect for them. Elena on the other hand was stunning in her “Best Woman” tux. The nerves of knowing she would be standing next to the man that still may not be entirely okay with her life, but he was her Papí and she had to give him the chance to be happy, and to see her happy with Syd.

Syd comes up behind Elena and pushes her hair aside to help her with her tie. “I know you don't really need help tying this but I’m gonna do it anyway. You look Beautiful.” Looking at Elena and staring into her eyes was definitely one of their favorite places to be. Knowing they were safe in pools of brown. Elena gives her a peck on the lips and leans her forehead against theirs and just hums in agreement. Elena knew she needed to calm the bundle of nerves that she was becoming but, she also knew that Syd was nervous too.They had never met her father and with the stories they heard she knew they were apprehensive.

“You know its okay to be nervous, right? We can get through this together.” Syd just strokes her hair, trying their best not to mess anything up.

“Together…. Just the way we should. I’ll lean on you if you lean on me.” Elena pulls Syd in for a hug as there is a knock on her door.

“You know this door isn't supposed to be closed!” Her mother says as she opens the door to find them embraced together in the middle of her room. “I know this might be a little weird, it might even be awkward for a bit but, he’s trying. I know you are going to make a wonderful Best Woman for your father.” She hugs her daughter from the side because she was still wrapped around Syd. “And you,” she turns to her daughters “Syd-nificant” other, “We all have your back. If anything goes wrong i know Elena will be their but, you are family now. And we take care of our own.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The ceremony was beautiful but as soon as it was done and the crowd of people started moving to the next room Elena looked for Syd. She needed that bit of reassurance that everything went well. Nothing had gone wrong and everyone could see that her father was happy.

Running up to Syd and catching their hand in her own was enough to settle Elena’s nerves until she remembered that there was still a speech to go. Syd could feel Elena’s trembling hand in their own so they pulled her closer and wrapped their arm around her shoulder instead. They got a few looks but nobody dared say anything, especially at a wedding. Elena rested her head on Syd’s shoulder and let them guide her to the reception while trying to quell her nerves about the upcoming speeches and really seeing her dad along with everyone else there. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Listening to Alex’s speech was nice, and Syd kept their eyes on Elena as she made her way to the center of the floor and took the mic from her brother.

Taking a deep breath Elena began her speech. “When I was little my papi would braid my hair and watch Disney movies with me over and over again without complaining. So he's a hero.” she chuckled lightly under her breath. ”No, really, people like to throw that word around, but my dad joined the army out of a selfless need to protect the people that he loved. And he's not only a hero because he gave years of his life to this country, or because he know all the choreography to “High School Musical”.” Everyone laughs as they both do a ridiculous little dance. “My dad is a hero because when his life was falling apart he was able to put it back together, and in doing so, found love. And I am so happy for you, papi. Congrats to you both.” Elena smiles and hugs her father before walking off to the side of the room. Alex begins talking to her but she walks away and Syd stands from across the room to go follow her.

 

“ I got it.” Syd puts their hand up and tells Alex that they will go to Elena so that he can enjoy the rest of the speeches from everyone else. Walking back into the chapel Syd sees Elena sitting at one of the pews and staring down at her feet. Coming up to sit next to her and gently grasping her hand in their own. “Are you okay? You got outta there pretty quick.” 

“I hated my speech.” Elena just stares down for another second before she responds. “Yeah, it's just that… I meant everything i said but, I didn't say everything i wanted to, I didn't want to make it about me, and I didn't want to seem insensitive at his wedding. I could have said so much more.” She looks to Syd and finds a pair of eyes searching hers.

“Would you like to give me your real speech? Right here, just for me.” Syd kisses her hand and then her forehead, trying to give some form of comfort.

Elena clears her throat and stands going to the front of the pews were the ceremony had taken place just hours before. “Hi, everybody. I'm Elena Alveraz. You might remember me as the girl who was abandoned by her dad in the father-daughter dance of her Quinces.” Elena starts to get choked up but Syd stays put in their seat, knowing Elena needs to get this off her chest. “Papi, I know you're trying, but that doesn't erase all of the bad stuff that happened, and everything's not okay yet.” the tears start to run down her cheeks and Syd has to fight off the urge to run to her. “And today, it was me making sure everybody was comfortable, and me saying nice things about you, and me showing up for you on your big day when you didn't show up for me on mine. I should not have to be doing all of the work. The bigger person shouldn't have to be the kid. Anyway Nicole seems really nice. Congrats.” Elena finishes and just stands for a moment before she lets the rest of the tears go and gets pulled into a hug so tight it almost hurts.

“I can't believe how brave you are, even after all the shit that he put you through. If anything deserves to be celebrated its you, and your beautiful heart. I love you, so much.” The last part being a sigh in her ear, just barely audible. Elena buries her face in the crook of their neck and sighs softly in response. Just relishing in the feeling of the comfort these arms bring her. 

Pulling her head up after a few minutes and just looking at Syd gives Elena the best feeling in the world. “You know what, I don't care what anyone in that room thinks or feels about me. As long as i have you and the rest of my family… I'm the luckiest girl in the world.” She pulls Syd in for a kiss and decides this is the best way to spend the day, with her wonderful SO. Moving out of Syd’s arms she takes their hand and askes, “How would you like to dance with me?” She was quick to add, “Not like at homecoming. I wanna dance with you, close and together.”

The smile that spread on Syd’s face was all the answer Elena needed as she pulled them back out into the reception area and was happy to find that they were playing “Heart” by Sleeping At Last. Elena rested her hands across their shoulders and hooked them behind their neck. Syd pulled her a bit closer and wrapped their hands around her waist and rested their foreheads together. They both noticed that they had gotten a few looks from some of the other people there but as Elena looked over at her papi all she could see was acceptance as he nodded her way and smiled. Looking over at her mother you could see a tear streak on her cheek as she held her heart looking at the two of them on the dance floor.  
In the end, everyone got some type of happy ending. Even though the day wasn't entirely as planned.


End file.
